The task of taking out the trash is one that most people do not enjoy. Typically, one must endure smelly trash, leaking bags, flies, and other undesirables while taking the day's trash out to the trash can. One (1) facet of this task that is particularly annoying is the fact that many cans, especially when empty, tend to blow all over the yard, get run over and damaged by passing traffic, are disturbed by wild and domestic animals looking for food, or just generally become lost. Those who are unable to retrieve their cans on trash collection day from the curb when they are emptied, usually arrive home to find them nowhere in sight, and must cruise the neighborhood looking for them.
Many support apparatus exist which are intended to retain a trash can or other container in a desired position. Most of the existing holders and supports provide rigid support rack which is secured to the ground surface and include flanges, chains, hooks, or other supports to retain the trash can to the support rack. Some of these apparatus also include a means to adjust the height of the support rack through a series of telescoping members which can be tightened at a desired height. Other apparatus provide a planer stand onto which a bottom end of a trash can is removably mounted.
Examples of these types of apparatus can be seen by example in several U.S. Patents, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,456, issued in the name of Niskanen et al.; 3,288,306, issued in the name of Walters; 3,527,355, issued in the name of Boyer; 3,638,802, issued in the name of Westerfield; 4,513,938, issued in the name of Seymour; 4,517,775, issued in the name of Engel; and, 6,439,517, issued in the name of Applegate.
While these supports and holder may provide some benefit related to their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. These devices are typically designed for use with a particular size and type of trash can. These devices further fail to provide a simple yet effective means of securing the trash cans in a desired location, requiring complicated set up, multiple points of attachment to the trash can, and even require tools to adjust the position of the retaining means or to mount and remove the trash can.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which trash cans can be retained on windy days in a manner that is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.